


As A Sacred Trust

by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)



Category: Another World (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity
Summary: Is getting children across the street safely a trivial part of police work? Not in Joe's eyes.Characters not invented by me are the sole property of Procter and Gamble Productions.





	As A Sacred Trust

Detective Sinclair," Joe said, "I'm giving this assignment to you. I know you will treat it as a sacred trust."

Josie, understanding how important Joe considered this particular assignment, smiled and said, "You can count on me, Joe."

"A sacred trust? Oh, come on. It's just taking a bunch of schoolkids across the street," scoffed Detective Martin Saunders.

"That's the wrong attitude," Joe reprimanded. "To me, getting kids across the street safely _is_ a sacred trust."

"Aren't you exaggerating the importance of this assignment?" another officer asked.

"Not at all," Joe said. "Don't forget, one of those kids is mine."


End file.
